


If We Have Each Other

by Aerographer



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics)
Genre: First Kiss, I wanted this to be for my bingo slot but it's too short fml, Identity Reveal, M/M, So does Peter, Wade Wilson deserves all the love, they're cute and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 02:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20828153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerographer/pseuds/Aerographer
Summary: Wade and Peter have always been sliding around the fact that they're in love.





	If We Have Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet, just the way I like it! I wanted to use this fic to fill my identity reveal square for spideypool bingo but i liked it at the length it's at right now. Might do something else for that square, tho!

Wade turns and he must be looking at an angel, because beauty like this can't exist around him. Spider-Man is breathtaking and Wade knows immediately that he would do anything for this man.

He would fall to his knees and  _ worship _ this beacon, this light.

He would give his  _ life _ for Spider-Man.

And when Wade takes off his own mask, Peter smiles like he's just been given the sun and the moon and stars. His radiance makes Wade's knees weak. Makes his resolve crumble.

Wade is too ugly, too bloodied, to deserve this.

He is a beast living in a mans body and the man in front of him is a  _ god _ , trapped in a mortal shell.

Spider-Man reaches out.

"My names Peter."

Wade has steadily been leaning towards Spid- _ no _ -Peter. He catches himself. Stares down at the hand with wide eyes.

Then, slowly, he takes it.

He looks Peter in the eyes.

"Nice to meet you Peter, I'm Wade."

Peter's smile gets wider.

They're still moving closer.

Wade doesn't let go of Peter's hand.

Peter’s other hand comes up to gently cup Wade’s cheek.

Their foreheads meet.

Wade can see the flecks of red and gold and honey in Peter’s eyes.

Can see his own blue reflected back at him.

Can feel Peter’s breath against his lips.

Their noses bump.

The world around them slides to a halt, their lips gently slot together.

Wade’s hand comes up to cover Peters.

Their hands are still clasped together, trapped between their chests.

Wade can feel their hearts beating in tandem.

He doesn’t notice the wetness on his cheeks until Peter is wiping it away with the pad of his thumb.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment if you enjoyed! Thank you for reading u3u


End file.
